


The Jonad Frappes

by kikitheslayer



Category: Veep
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikitheslayer/pseuds/kikitheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just. 200 words of a coffee shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jonad Frappes

“Bushel of fuck? Really? Don't tell me you're going soft, Egan.”

Jonah leaned into Dan’s space. He was too much. Too loud and too clumsy and too big. His gangly arms spread over too much of the wooden counter. His crooked smile took up too much of his face. It made Dan feel something, which was too fucking much.

Dan heaved a sigh. “They can’t all be winners, Jonad. There was a line.”

Jonah straightened. “Aw, and here I thought you spent your nights thinking of new ways to torture me.”

“As much as you deserve it, to torture you to the best of my ability would get me fired. So here we are.”

Jonah smiled again. “ _Would_ get you fired? As opposed to writing ‘bushel of fuck’ on a paying customer’s beverage?”

“Jesus, I bet you think ‘beverage’ is a fancy fucking vocab word.”

“Remind me which of us is a barista?” With that, Jonah grabbed his coffee and laptop and started toward the glass door.

“At least I’m not an unpaid intern!” Dan called after him.

He caught sight of Jonah turning around and flipping him off as he walked toward the looming building across the street.

Dan went back to cleaning the counter, pretending he wasn’t smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write more idk


End file.
